


Can You Hear Me?

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ermintrude tried her best to contact Dr. Von Goosewing as they were on a mission inside Castle Duckula. Yet, the only reply she received was static.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

Castle Duckula, home of the last of the line of vampires known as Count Duckula. As the wolves howl at the moon above, we turn our attention to a certain vampire hunter and his lady friend...

Ermintrude felt her heart thump in her chest as she turned her head around to study her surroundings. It seemed that she was in the gallery. Alone. Dr. Von Goosewing had told her to wait for him while he went off ahead to search for the vile vampire duck known as Count Duckula. That was almost half an hour ago.

The elderly goose straightened her dark-green Kitty Foyle dress with one hand and took the walkie- talkie out of her purse with the other. She cursed under her breath as she wondered how Klara somehow convinced her to be Erich's assistant as she was unfortunately had to help her parents out at the inn. Ermintrude hated vampires with a passion. They were disgusting, ferocious and scary. If she was on a ghost hunt, she wouldn't mind one bit as ghosts at least never tried to bite your neck...

Ermintrude held her breath as she placed the walkie-talkie close to her ear.   
"Erich, khan you being hearingk me?" Ermintrude whispered as she felt as if she was being watched. Almost as if the mallards in the paintings were watching her every move with their blood-red eyes. The goose waited a few more minutes as she waited for Goosewing's answer. Nothing. All she heard was static.

"Erich?", Ermintrude rose her voice as she fiddled with her walkie-talkie. The only response she received was more static, "Erich, are you beingk alright?"  
"I am afraid the doctor would not be able to answer your question, madam." a deep voice replied from right behind the goose. She felt her blood run ice cold. Although the voice was a bass/baritone and pleasing on the ears, the tone was not. The tone was omonious and made her felt as if Goosewing was in great danger.

The elderly goose dared herself to turn her neck to face the owner of the voice. The moment she noticed who it was and noticed their facial expression she realized right there and then that she and Goosewing might not make it out of Castle Duckula alive after all.

As Ermintrude shivered in fear as Igor's mischevious grin widened as he grabbed hold of her and dragged her to the torture chamber, I fear I bid ye farewell!

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End


End file.
